


No Heating

by livingthroughchoices



Category: The Freshman Series (Visual Novels)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, One Shot, autumn prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 06:25:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19847428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingthroughchoices/pseuds/livingthroughchoices
Summary: Rose is stuck in a hotel with her hot coworker and there's no heating...





	No Heating

**Author's Note:**

> This is a quick one-shot from my list of Autumn Prompts on Tumblr. I'm trash for There Is Only One Bed trope lol
> 
> Tumblr: livingthroughchoices.tumblr.com
> 
> Enjoy!

Rose closed her eyes and sighed. This had to be a dream… or a nightmare.

While she was enjoying her new job at a small newspaper well enough, it definitely had its drawbacks. Specifically having to cover the nearest city’s boring budget announcement. Why anyone would care about that was beyond her, but her editor assured her their readers did, as their tiny town’s economy would be directly affected by it.

Of course, that meant she was accompanied by Zigmund Ortega, their resident economics expert and hottie. She added that last part, although she shouldn’t be thinking about him that way. She and Zig were friends and coworkers, nothing more.

But _of course,_ they had to stop at a shabby, rundown motel where their meager per diem was only enough to book one room. Two beds, mercifully.

And the cherry on top: no heating.

As soon as she’d realized, she’d offered to go to complain at the reception.

“Uh, are you sure you wanna complain to Norman Bates, Rose?”

She rolled her eyes, “Come on, he wasn’t _that_ creepy.”

As she left the room he heard him mutter something that sounded like, “Your funeral.”

Five minutes later she flew back into the room, slammed the door and leaned against it, panting.

From inside his bed, snuggled in his blanket, Zig asked, “So how’d it go?”

Although only his eyes were visible, she could tell he was on the verge of laughter.

“Oh, shut up. I’m pretty sure he might cut my hair while I sleep.”

Zig snorted and they both fell into a fit of laughter.

“I guess we gotta cuddle to keep warm, huh?”

Rose’s choked back her laughter. She looked around the room, stalling.

“Come on, I’m not trying to be a creep. Your teeth are chattering.”

She hadn’t noticed, but it was true. Not only that, but she was shivering uncontrollably. There was no way her bed’s worn sheet and lone, musty blanket would help.

“… Fine. But it will be strictly professional cuddling.”

“I _am_ a professional.” Zig’s eyes were still crinkled. 

She stepped haltingly to his bed. Lifting the covers, she got in and shifted a little closer to his warmth. An arm snaked around her waist, pulling her in and she let out a startled sound.

Zig yanked his arm back. “Oh! I’m sorry, is this okay?”

“Y-yeah, no, it’s fine, you just took me by surprise.”

He chuckled softly and put his arm back around her waist. She felt tingling in the pit of her stomach. They were close enough that she could feel his breath. He brushed a strand of her hair off her face.

“Ahem, so what would Claire think of this, huh?” She tried to make it sound like a joke, like she wasn’t actually trying to find out if they were still together.

Zig’s brow furrowed. “Who’s Claire?”

His confused look would be adorable if she didn’t know it was fake. She felt her face flush.

“Oh, right, ‘cause being so close to me made you forget your girlfriend, right?”

Inexplicably, Zig seemed to grow more confused.

“Wait, girlfriend? I don’t have a girlfriend!”

Rose’s mouth fell open. “But… but I asked her about you when I started and she said you were her boyfriend and to stay away– Oooh. I get it.”

“Did you say Claire? Is that that blonde girl in marketing with the bad attitude?”

“That’s her.”

“Oh man, she’s always hitting on me, but I didn’t think she’d be _this_ petty.”

Their noses almost touching now, they smiled at each other. Rose felt a shiver go down her spine even though she wasn’t cold anymore.

Zig go a mischievous glint in his eyes. “Did you say you asked about me?”

Her smile froze in place. She let out a nervous giggle.

“You know what, yeah, I did. I thought you were cute.”

“Oh, you thought so, huh?”

She shook her head. “Don’t let it go to your head.”

“Too late. It’s not every day the prettiest girl at work tells me I’m cute.”

He brushed her cheek with his thumb. She had always loved his eyes, and this close they looked an even deeper brown than normal. Her hands twitched as she imagined running them through his dark hair. She closed her eyes as he leaned in and softly pressed his lips against hers.

“Is this okay?” he asked.

“Definitely,” she said, smiling into their next kiss.

He kissed her slowly, deeply. He parted her lips with his tongue and bit her bottom lip lightly, eliciting a moan. He pulled away, grinning.

“I’ve been dying to do that since day one,” Zig whispered.

“I bet you say that to all the girls.”

“Yep, _all_ of them, except Claire,” he grinned.

She smacked his arm.

“You know what? _I_ think…” she touched his forehead with the back of her hand, “you’re getting _too_ warm now.”

He propped his head up on his elbow, puzzled. “What?”

“We wouldn’t want you to overheat, would we?” She raised an eyebrow, fiddling with the first button of his shirt.

His eyes widened. “Oh, it’s definitely hot in here. In fact, you look like you need refreshing too,” he smirked, already grabbing at the hem of her shirt.

Some time later, cuddling again but with a lot less clothing between them, with a lazy kiss to her earlobe, Zig said, “I’m glad we found a way to stay warm.”


End file.
